tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/February 10, 2015 - Spike's journal entry
Alpha Trion's memorial service was last night. We're flying back to Earth. I think it's around 6:30 in the morning. Everyone else is asleep. Perceptor gave a moving eulogy, proving what I've already known talking to him: he can turn off the 'science talk' and talk like regular folk. The service itself was beautiful. Toward the end, everyone was given these orbs that contained these floating lights. After all of us 'broke' our orb, the lights floated up. I counted about 600 Autobots, and about 30 other dignataries from other worlds, including our own. And for about three-quarters of the funeral, I felt genuine loss and grief. I can't imagine what Optimus Prime is going through right now. My heart was heavy. And then... Arcee and Chromia INTERRUPTED the funeral! They literally took Alpha Trion's funeral capsule and removed it from the pavillion. They said it was because the capsule wasn't sealed properly. Seriously? You guys have almost a 12-million year head start on us humans, and you can't do a simple quality control? Wouldn't making sure the capsule is sealed be something that you would check out BEFORE you send one of the most revered Autobots of all time to his final resting place? So - we had about 15 minutes of 'dead' time. I KNOW this was not rehearsed, because I saw Perceptor do some damage control - having the musicians play another song to kill the time. And during that time... I don't know. All of that grief I was feeling evaporated like a small puddle of water in the desert (Buster , if you're reading this if I'm dead, I'm sorry for this lame comparison/metaphor - I'm still trying to wake up). With that lull in time, I just kept thinking... YES - Alpha Trion sacrificed himself to create the Aerialbots . Much the same way. AND he was revived and back to his physical form - true, it took a few years to do this. So why is this situation any different? And if you want to get REALLY conspiracy crazy - Chromia AND Arcee DID take his body away. And when they returned - the capsule was sealed, and because of the glare, or where I was sitting, I couldn't see his body. OR they switched his body out. And that artifcact he had me hide. I know I may be fooling myself. I may not want him to be gone, but for these reasons, I just can't shake the fact that I now don't think he's gone. I'm calling bullshit. And I know why the Autobots have to do this. They have to maintain appearances. And I'm not about to tell the EDC party that they took 2 days of work off to attend a mock funeral. Because I don't have proof. But ... a tiny part of me is a bit envious of the Autobot setup. I've seen Autobots literally explode in front of me, only to have them up and walking in a week like nothing happened. Mom - is was a human. And her death was a 'one and done' kind of thing. No 'stasis', no 'go to the matrix and link up to Vector Sigma bla bla bla'. Although I have seen plenty of Autobots offlined permanently. It's just a lot easier for us humans to be offlined. Side note - After the funeral, I summoned a flask and five glasses and poured some scotch (Oban) in honor of Alpha Trion. Even if Alpha Trion is alive, the citizens of Tyger Pax are most likely not. They deserve to be honored as well. And during that time, it felt like after all of those years of failed attempts at forming a strong allied alliance with the Joes, it honestly felt like we had a fight-knit group. Marissa had her job - and she did it flawlessly. Carly executed her duties to a 'T'. Lifeline and Mel (who was cool, but she bungled a few things while covering the funeral) gained knowledge that they'll relay to other humans. And even Crosscut seemed to drop his eternal 'we are all pieces of a intricate puzzle and we have duties we must perform to ensure the puzzle is uniform' persona and actually TALKED to me for a few moments - almost as a friend and not a co-worker. So, what happens now? Looks like I return to the Ark and still lay low. A standoff is looming between Galvatron , Megatron , and Optimus. I've spent the past six weeks doing everything I can not to put Prime in Galvatron's sights. But now it's inevitable. He's going to have to do what he does. I just hope Megatron sustains the brunt of Galvatron's wrath. Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts